Locked Out of Heaven (English Version)
by Nathix.G
Summary: NaruSaku / ONESHOT / Songfic at end / He didn't believe in love at first sight, that was silly, no no and no, but a holiday trip changes his perspective and gets the best of the surprises that had been expected. If to be with this angel had to be banished from heaven, accept with pleasure, She was worth it.


Disclaimer: Neither Naruto or its characters belong to me (unfortunately), this fic is posted nonprofit.

Rated: K.

Couple: Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Locked Out of Heaven**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

He was very happy, hell yes, it was the last weeks of September and had finally started the last year of college, he had two weeks of activities, finally he will graduate from college with honors and merit enough to be the worthy successor and future leader of the company that his father had created, Namikaze's Holding Enterprise Company, the most prestigious construction chain that existed throughout Japan, also managed small companies of different kinds of industries, the world market was in their hands. He could not complain of his life, he knew he was physically fine for woman vision, blonde messy hair to have an informal and rebellious look, sapphire eyes and tanned skin, kept in shape playing sports and going regularly to the gym.

He had been lucky to be born as a rich baby crib, but he was proud because it was a fortune that his father had fought to obtain, and he been reciprocated with being always one of the best in his class with an average near perfect, he likes the good and expensive clothes though it never presumed, had a circle of "healthy friends" as his mother used to say, and of course most importantly of all, he loved his parents dearly, never disrespected them and he was not afraid when he shows his affection for them.

For that and more, Naruto Namikaze was one of the guys most sought of the Faculty of Economics and his fraternity, Juubi, and although the boy had some relationship with some girls he knew, no one had been human enough, and it was extremely important the approval of their parents, and that's why he still been single in his 22 years of life.

Returning to the original topic, the guy came out of the classroom with his huge smile to the gardens of Konoha University, of course the best in the country, and there he met his friends that at first glance did not have much in common, but their love for basketball had united them to form the team "Kurama", and taken and several titles to their credit.

**-Naruto!-** Called him with some disinterest Shikamaru Nara, his father belong to the personal law firm that always attended the matters of his family, and that's how so had met about ten years ago, strengthening their friendship in basketball.

**-Dobe-** Uchiha Sasuke greeted him _affectionately_, he was the youngest son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, they had a technology company and were friends of Minato and Kushina and because of that, he had known him since the day they were both in this world, more than just a friend he was his brother.

**-Teme**- Naruto waved back while he greeted the boys with one of those typical movements of men hands.

**-Today there is a themed party- **Kiba Inuzuka said cheerfully, his family was very recognized and much sought because they were experts in any dog training class, raised them to do the usual tricks like give paw, as company for the disabled people, to be guard dogs for police canine units and even they were currently developing a technique to detect by the smell, some types of cancer.

**-Hinata and the other girls are going to go-** said Neji Hyuuga, he was the most serious of all them, son of the leaders regarding services of bodyguards and detectives.

**-Now I understand why you want to go Kiba-** laughed the blonde boy making the Inuzuka boy get a blush and causing Neji looked at him bad.

**-The girls finally got the replacing for Temari-neesan-** that was Sabaku no Gaara, his family had a line of five-star hotels.

**-Really?- **Shikamaru asked **-I thought it would take longer. With so picky that Ino is and being the captain now, I figured it would be more problematic.**

**-Apparently not so much-** said Kiba **-Ten-Ten told me that she's a new student who came into Ino's class.**

**-Then she's studying medicine too?- **Neji asked a bit curious.

**-Yes- **said Kiba** -She's natural from Japan but has lived eleven years in the United States and has now returned to complete her studies here.**

**-Well... maybe she will serve to let your celibacy forgotten, dobe-** said the Uchiha making fun of his friend poking on the side.

**-Leave me alone, teme- **said the boy with a little blushing on his cheeks**.**

**-Then we have to go to the party and we'll see- **said animated the Inuzuka.

**- What is the theme?-** Gaara asked and Kiba smiled mischievously.

**.-*-*-.**

How the hell he was been persuaded? A themed party... For all the legally sacred! (As Shikamaru would say) Someone was going to pay for it, and that someone was going to be miserable Kiba... How the hell did he convince him to dress up as an angel!?... _Heaven_, that was the theme for the party, everyone would go dressed as angels, and swore by Kami that if the _dog boy_ that night as minimum not kissing Hinata, he will kill him as slow and hurtful as possible... Oh he will pay, undoubtedly owed him a big favor.

He was reviewing again his outfit in the reflection that offered the windows in his Audi, wearing a very light blue sleeveless flannel cashmere turtleneck, white linen trousers that was been adjusted to his hips by a leather belt of the same color, white rubber shoes with light blue, on his left arm wearing a white band with a small wing (the most _angelic_ thing he had agreed to wear that night) and his messy hair as always, if he would be an angel, at least wants to be one rebel.

He get into the room without much trouble because they were frequent visitors, in one of the VIP areas (where had some comfortable furniture away from the din of the dance floor) were his friends along with some of _the girls_, all of them with small white wings on their backs.

_"The girls"_ were college cheerleaders, their now ex-captain Temari the last year had finished college, Ino Yamanaka had replaced her as captain and the cause for celebration that night was that they had found the girl that would fill the empty place, but he didn't notice a different face between them, in fact he couldn't see the long blonde hair of Ino, so he thought maybe she was in the dance floor with the new girl, he approached the group to say hello.

**-You came Naruto!-** Greeted him dearly Ten-Ten and Matsuri, the first one was dating with Neji without formalizing nothing... by now... but his friends knew they would get married and have 3 children, and of course she would take the pants in the relationship, the second one had engaged to Gaara for a year, they were on the same path that the first couple, but Matsuri had the pants on already and maybe they will have one child only.

**-Good to see you Naruto-chan-** that was the shrill voice of Karin, her cousin, isn't he didn't like her, but sometimes her voice was something that makes him wants to put a tape on her mouth when she talks a lot. She's engaged to Sasuke, oh yes, the teme had been tied, but he preferred to keep thinking that the Uzumaki family was a good choice to mix with his because they were experts in interiors designs, everyone knew that the girl with red eyes had him eating of the palm of her hand.

**-Do not call me on that way, Karin-** said Naruto with a blush and making a small pot.

At that moment, Ino and Sai came from the dance floor, the pale boy was part of the cheerleading squad, quite attractive, he was Sasuke's cousin and it was still alive for one simple reason, _he was gay_, so they didn't care much for all that could touch to their respective partners.

**-Finally you arrived!-** the blonde girld exclaimed and gave him a friendly hug.

**-Where is Shikamaru?-** Asked the boy warmly receiving the greeting.

**-Looking for your date which is also our new member, they should be arriving soon-** she smiled mischievously.

**-My date?... Oh no Ino-** said the boy with some annoyance, her friend was a matchmaker and was determined to find a mate for him, he had a reason for wanting to deny it but he had not told anyone yet.

**-You will like her, Naruto-** she kept her smile.

**-And how do you know that?-** Asked him some discomfort, trying to think how to get rid of it.

**-'Cause she meet with all you want in a woman-** Ino elbowed in the side.

**-And how do you know that?-** asked again with some discomfort** -Do I have to remind you to Shion?- **asked in a vain attempt to make her desist.

Ino sighed wearily to remember, the last girl that she had gotten for Naruto had been a good choice in _appearance_, her name was Shion, she was beautiful and smart, she was studying in the Faculty of Health at the university, at School of Bioanalysis, Ino knew her because they were in the same Sisterhood "Kyuubi", was of the same age, educated, from a good family, someone who without doubt the boy was planning to present her to his parents as his _girlfriend_, but at shortly time going out he discovered she was a jealous controller, and all that could have between them came to an end when she tried to take him away from his friends with the typical _"or they, or me!"_ and well... it is clear how it came out, it was a complete drama that make him upset and did not want to be even his friend.

**-She was an Oscar winner ****bitch****, very good actress who tricked us all to get to you-** said Ino dismissively with a wave of her hand **-Instead this is my best friend, Cherry, the one who I always talk to you guys-** her blue eyes become brightness with the last words.

**-But isn't she two years younger than you?-** Asked the blonde boy confused.

Ino was 21 years old and was beginning the fourth year in medical school because she had taken one sabbatical after finishing high school, that meant that Cherry ... should be one year ahead.

**-Kiba said you were on the same class, how's that possible? She's forward a year?-** Asked a little surprised.

**-Intelligent-** she smiled with more enthusiasm, there was one of the qualities he wanted in a woman... And the hell she had to be smart! **-It is a little shy but has a strong character when she wants something-** he liked a woman with personality, she knew that **-not too jealous...-** continued the list **-... Neither controller and she's gorgeous-** the girl took him by the shoulders **-And you know her-** that left him confused.

**-What do you mean Ino?-** curious asked with raised eyebrows.

**-Turn and fall in love, Namikaze-** she smiled turning his shoulders.

Shikamaru approached with carefree steps with a suspicious smile on his lips, and beside him the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, remember her in a nanosecond, of course he does. How could he forget her? It was impossible because she was the image that had been burned into his head from the moment he met her.

_**.-*Flash Back**_

The boy had traveled to the U.S. to spend the holidays with his grandfather Jiraiya, who ran a publishing there, had been a week since he arrived and was a bit bored at home so he decided to go to a sports center that was three blocks there, took what he needed, dressed with fresh and sports clothes and walked on foot till there to warm a bit, he didn't want to abuse and take his grandfather's car because they may need it. He loved sports but only belong to the basketball team in Konoha, he could not afford to lower his ratings for a hobby.

He arrived and saw that the tennis court was empty, rented the necessary equipment along a machine that was throwing balls every certain time, when he was warming up hitting harder and harder until he made a shot that almost accidentally hits a girl that was walking to the place where he was, but she managed just in time to avoid giving a small hit with the racket diverting its path.

**-I'm sorry!-** said approaching her **-Are you... ok?-** had to stop, holding his breath.

The girl was absolutely gorgeous, with a fragile and feminine figure, small breasts but well made , almost wasp waist, a cute pert butt that made his mouth become water, long and shapely legs, a curious long pink hair collected in a ponytail with two bangs framing the sides of her jade colored eyes that left him totally hypnotized.

**-It was a good shot-** that sweet voice took him back to the real world only to throw him back to heaven with his heart beating faster when he saw how she smiled at him, but he does not believe in love at first sight, that was silly, _no no and no_, that do not exist, flatly refused to believe it, just caught his eye, nothing more.

**-I'm... Sorry-** he barely response trying to remember how to speak english... _Damn it_...

**-Don't worry- **smiled even more and Naruto felt his cheeks burn **-I came here to ask if you don't mind having company, the other tennis courts are busy and there's too many peoples-** said little shy while still smiling.

**-N...Not at all-** he smiled back, almost involuntarily... Surely his hormones were playing him a trick..._ yes, that was it_... and seeing her wondered if what he had seen in her colored porcelain cheeks had been a blush.

**-Thank You!-** responded enthusiastically, and so passed the time playing.

For Naruto it was something complicated, _too much_, the girl was quick, he could not stop watching her, even if he tried his eyes keep coming back to her, it became a little frustrated situation, it never happened to him and it was very confusing.

When lunchtime arrived he asked her what plans does she have, he did not know why, it has been instinctive, and when she replied that has no plans, he invited her to eat.

**-Sorry, I don't know where are my manners-** the boy said ashamed **-I have not presented, my name is Naruto Namikaze-** offered his hand.

**-Haruno Sakura-** she said taking his hand and giving one of her brilliant smiles **-Naruto, is a pleasure.**

**-The pleasure is all mine-** gallantly replied... _oh no way_... he was flirting without realizing it.

He gives thanks to Kami for having a decent change of clothes, took a shower on the bath that the sports center has available to their clients, got dressed and waited at the entrance, she appeared in a few minutes with a natural look with her hair loose and rippled at the ends, no woman had seemed to him so ridiculously attractive without a drop of makeup, after leaving his trance like all gentleman offered to take her purse.

**-I have a car, not necessary-** she smiled showing him the keys.

He took her purse anyways to the little girl's BMW, he stored both suitcases in the trunk and then sit in the copilot seat.

**-Nice car-** said wanted to know if it really was hers.

**-A friend gave it to me- **she said embarrassed **-I prefer to think that it is a loan while I can afford my own.**

**-It must be a very good friend-** he said smiling happy (although he would never admit) for the modesty of the girl.

**-She's is the best-** assured him driving the vehicle to the mall.

The boy thought that this was a girl that he would gladly consent, dating wealthy girls was kind of boring because they always expect expensive gifts and were very shallow, perhaps after all itself was quite interested in her. After lunch and walk a while the boy invited her to a movie, and had to deal with something he had never dealt with, and no, there wasn't the typical romantic movies because they actually ended up watching a comedy that made both cry with laughter and have a great time, the problem was what she said before saying yes.

**-Okay, but you invited the food so I invite the movie-** that left him amazed and bewildered, no girl had never invited him to anything, and the truth is that his male pride would not allow it either, he had been educated to be always a gentleman, and a gentleman always invited his lady, not vice versa.

**-No need Sakura-chan-** told her while still maintaining his puzzled face.

**-Forget it Naruto, I will not let you buy me this too, you already spend enough money-** she said making a pout that seemed to him adorable... _Shit_... denying that was attracted to the girl in a way unthinkable only made him feel ridiculous and liar, if he was wrong then he'll learn from experience.

**-Believe me Sakura-chan, I can afford this-** he gave her the most charming of smiles.

**-No-** said the girl sharply folding her arms planting herself in the place where she was.

**-Do not be foolish Sakura-chan, please-** the boy asked, not wanting to tell her he could afford this and more, like buying the car of her dreams, the home of her dreams and in return he will only ask her to sign the paper to become his wife... _Damn_ _it!_... He was daydreaming and the path it was taking was a little afraid for him, especially because it was less than 24 hours we knew that pinkhair girl disconcerting disarmingly.

Where was he? Oh, yes! He had never been of those who were afraid to show their credit cards because the people would be there only because of his money, he was not conceited, but hide what their parents had earned with effort and he planned to maintain and increase was not on his plans, then wonder why not do it at that moment? Simple, she looked the type of woman that doesn't like being maintained by others, she wasn't just an pretty face and he loved that, he has to admit it, so if she found out most likely would move away from him, and he wasn't willing to accept that by the moment, either for stubbornness, selfishness or folly, not on the mood to allow it.

In the end he had to agree she would buy tickets, but he would buy the sweets, saying he was eater, when leaving she offered to take him to his house, he cursed internally for allowed to do so late, seeing the house of his grandfather definitely she would realize the magnitude of his bank account, tried to get out of trouble saying it would take a cab, and she almost insulted him.

**-Don't be ridiculous Naruto!- **almost had shouted** -Get into the stupid car, I'll drive you.**

And with a slight whip of the gate demonstrating that she will not admit a no for an answer, he sighed, taking a seat and tell her where he had to go. During the trip they knew more about each other, he learned that she was also Japanese but had already a long time living in the North American continent, was two years younger than him, though would be three in October (as she would meet the twenty in March) and studied at Harvard, not bad.

**-Is here- **told her to stop and she noted with evident astonishment the property, then turned to him and he knew she was seeing the quality of his clothing, perhaps should have chosen something simpler than Carolina Herrera, but how would know he would find such a charm on a day like that?** -Ne... Sakura-chan- **said embarrassed, rare in him, but that day had not exactly been regular** -Can I see you tomorrow?-** asked.

She blushed violently and he had to suppress a smile of satisfaction to see the reaction he had caused in his beautiful interlocutor.

**-Naruto I...-** murmured.

**-Please- **sounded almost like a plea and she felt her heart suddenly leave her body.

**-Naruto, I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you-** and that was the reason why he had not wanted to tell her.

**-I'm the one who is asking you out Sakura-chan, I would never think that-** softened his tone as he could to give her confidence.

**-I do not know Naruto-** Sakura said while maintaining its annoying (for her) blush.

**-Let's do something-** he said changing tactics **-If I find you, you go out with me- **he proposed, she looked for a few seconds and nodded.

**-Deal.**

**-It's a date- **he winked, goes out of the car, grabbed his suitcase and entered the house after she went.

**Welcome home brat**- Jiraiya watched him with an amused expression sitting under a window** -Nice girl.**

**-Stop spying people ero-sennin- **said the boy with a smile rising quickly up the stairs ignoring his grandfather yelling him not calling him like that, he had a call to do **-Neji?- **he said after the third tone when someone answer the phone.

**-What's up Naruto?-** Asked the guy on the other side of the line.

**-I need you to help me to investigate someone in Cambridge, Massachusetts-**smiled mischievously.

It had taken less than five minutes to his friend send the number of the researcher who had found for him, and took a day to find information that will be relevant, so the night after he had received from his hand, a folder with information about the girl, he has never done that, he felt like a stalker and had to admit he was still very impulsive, but that would be in another day.

The next morning was to the vicinity of the Charles River, the report said the girl used to jog there on weekends around seven o'clock, had cost him escape of the interrogation to which his parents wanted when they saw him awake at those hours in the morning, Kushina let him go with a smile to learn that it was for a girl with the condition that he had to tell her all about it, and after a smacking kiss on the cheek released him, maybe he should avoid the issue that had sent her to investigate for his own good.

**-What are you doing here?- **asked a voice full of surprise, he smiled with satisfaction.

**-Oh wow, what a nice coincidence- **the boy said looking at her, her hair tied back in a ponytail and sporting clothes that fit her figure to the delight of the blond.

**-So you're stalking me?- **asked raising his eyebrows again.

**-Sakura-chan the Charles River is a good tourist destination and as you know I'm a sports guy, so I found this a nice place to go jog- **evaded the guy even with his huge smile** -You owe me a date, babe- **mode gallant on, and she turned to blush, Naruto thought that cause these reactions in the pinkhair will become his new favorite sport.

**-I'm jogging- **she said as if it were enough excuse.

**-I'll go with you, and then at night I'll take you to dinner**- said the boy with simplicity almost insulting.

**-I'll go if you win me on a career-** she challenged him.

**-Oh no, sweetheart- **blushed again, victory smile** -You had already promised that if I found you, you would go out with me again**- Naruto was excited for the first time he felt really flirting with a girl and he feels fine with that, because of really wanted to achieve conquer her** -But I accept the challenge, and if I win...- **pretended he thought** -You will have to go out with me all week.**

**-And if not?- **she asked between distressed and curious.

**-I will not bother you for the same amount of time- **he said, the first time they had been found he knew that she was in excellent physical condition so it would be a challenge, but nothing in the world would allow her to win.

**-No-** that negative took him by surprise because it was not expected, he thought she would like to try to get rid of it **-If I win**...- continued, and turned his eyes slightly embarrassed causing an intense feeling of curiosity in the boy** -You will let me invite you to eat tonight.**

The boy could not avoid smile, so she did have interest in him, that situation was enjoying too much for his own taste, but also could not stop... do not want to stop.

**-Done- **he reached out to close the deal; she took it and immediately ran** -Hey! That's cheating- **complained the blonde but she had already taken the lead.

Of course he had lost, he didn't know much the place and Sakura was the one that had marked the path with a steady rhythm to his misfortune, Naruto failed to overcome since he wasn't located on the way, and before he knew they were already at the point where they had started, tired and sweating.

**-You cheated**- complained the blonde.

**-You're stalking me- **she said simply, as if this was more than enough to justify.

**-That's not true!- **he pouted and was cheeky.

**-Step for you at eight, don't wear a suit- **she said mocking, ignoring him and after that she left.

Anyways they will go out again and just felt so good, his parents and grandfather had gone to see how the publishing business going and when they returned at night the boy was going down the stairs, well groomed and perfumed.

**-Wow! Where are you going so handsome?- **Kushina asked mischievous smiling at him.

**-I lost a bet and the girl asked me out- **he said with a slight tinged ashamed.

The laughter of Minato and Jiraiya did not wait, and both were beaten by the redhead in the moment that a car horn announced the arrival of the date of Naruto.

**-Have fun handsome- **his mother winked encouragingly.

**-Raze Tiger- **Minato said putting a hand on the shoulder in support.

**-Do not come home!- **Jiraiya shouted when the boy was already opening the door causing his to blush with shame and go out of the house fast praying that Sakura had not heard that last.

**-What's going on?- **The girl asked as he entered the car with the red face.

**-Nothing, Sakura-chan- **he replied quickly, then appreciated her appearance, this time was more makeup, eyeliner that highlighted her jade eyes and some lip gloss **-You look beautiful.**

**-You too suteki (handsome)- **she replied with a smile blushing something and ripped.

They ate in a restaurant something simple but cozy, overlooked the Charles River reflecting the full moon looming over them, the dinner was very pleasant and as they had agreed, Sakura paid the bill, but not without some replicas of boy, she took him for a walk around Harvard and MIT while telling the story of its construction, it was a stunning building, and at the end of the appointment, being well past one o'clock, she put it back in the door of the house.

**-Until we meet again babe-** he told her with a kiss on the cheek, making her blush of course, and going out of the car **-You been a gentleman is removing me proud**- jokingly told him making her laugh, delighting him with the sweet sound of her voice.

**-Stop stalking me- **she said half-jokingly half seriously and left.

It spent two days in which he decided not to see her, in that way she won't believe that he was haunted her, even if some of that were true he didn't have to admit it, and Tuesday at three in the afternoon he appeared at the entrance where she works part time as a laboratory assistant, five minutes after arriving she was leaving the place looking for the car keys in her purse with the lab coat over one arm.

**-Need help?- **asked to get her attention, she gave a little gasp and turned to him.

**-Are you going to deny that you're stalking me?-** asked with a small smile.

**-I found you, that mean you owe me a date- **he said with a charming smile.

**- What are you talking about?-** she asked blankly.

**-I told you when we met were that if I found you, you'd have to have a date with me, never said how many times- **he gave her a foxy smile.

**- You got to be kidding me! That's cheating- **she said trying to suppress a small laugh.

**- Will you let me drive? I swear I do not crush- **blonde said extending his hand, she looked at him for a few seconds, Naruto knew that she wondered if she could trust him, she bit her lower lip slightly and he was trapped in that gesture noting that they were of a natural red blowing up from her snowy skin.

**-If you make a scratch will kill you slowly and painfully- **threatened finally, giving him the keys.

**-Deal- **smiled again taking the pilot's seat.

This time he took her to the Fogg Art Museum and had fun comparing the strange artwork with the first thing they go through the head, having to cover more than one time their mouths to prevent them escaping their outrageous laughs, then were the Museum of Comparative Anatomy where Sakura was amused to see the blonde's face of "wtf?" when he saw any body part exposed to the way they were, then took her to a carnival he had heard about.

**-How wonderful!- **exclaimed the pinkhair when they had arrived, looking amazed the number of positions of various colors with bright objects.

Naruto smiled happy to see her enthusiasm, all that he had planned out detailed, entering the museum was free, one could or not leave a donation of any value, he had left the same way a check with a generous amount of money to support without her knowing of course, after all he had been given an amazing afternoon with the girl that brought him head since he had known her, and carnivals were always low prices, that does not make her feel uncomfortable.

**-Young man, would you like to get a stuffed animal for his beautiful date?! - **Asked a really excited owner of one of the plays.

**-Do you like something from here?- **he asked to Sakura, watching her, she smiled and pointed shy a cute fox** -I'll do it- **said Naruto decided.

**-Just dunk the ball for five consecutive times, young man- **smiling** -Is one of the big prizes.**

Naruto nodded and turned to see her** -If I made six in a row... Would you give me your phone number?**

**-But young man, you only have fi...**

**-I'll pay the other five, no problem, and I do not take anything else unless she wants something more- **Naruto assured interrupting him.

**-But Naruto...- tried to tell him it was a waste to pay more just to get her number.**

**-Would you give it to me?- **insisted the blonde and Sakura felt special, very special, never a boy had fought so hard to get something of her, so she nodded.

Naruto smiled and paid the two rounds, he adapted his body because he was not playing on a basketball court, after feeling comfortable was by shooting the ball one by one, to the sixth he was so nervous he was for his prize that almost fails, but the ball went well and smiled winner, the owner gave the fox to Sakura and after confirmation that she doesn't wanted nothing more they left the place.

**-Why six shots?- **She could not stand it, she had to know.

**-Because this is our sixth day since we met**- Naruto replied with his radiant smile, of course making her blush over again.

**-That was very sweet- **she said in a whisper as she took an vanilla ice that the blonde had just bought.

Naruto felt again regained his dignity while being charmed for consent the girl who was next to him, at nine o'clock in the evening the BMW was parked at the gate of the house of the grandfather of Naruto.

**-You owe me something babe**- he said gravely, not taking his eyes sapphires of the jades, she smiled and gave him her number, of course he already had it, but when he marks it on his phone and confirmed that she had given him the right number smirked, apparently she definitely had as much interest in him as Naruto in her.

**-You should give me yours ... I mean, just to know that is my favorite stalker- **she said and Naruto smiled heartily.

**-And you'd better I be the only one, babe- **he said and gave his number** -Until we meet again, beautiful- **kiss on the cheek and left.

Of course since that day he always wrote her each could, sometimes she scolded him because he was interrupting at work, but he sent winks with small pout he knew made her smile, and the days passed, to not to overwhelm her, Naruto go out with her two to three times a week, he looked more lively than usual, always making small bets with her nonsense, sometimes winning and sometimes she won it, he liked to go out and do physical activities with the pinkhead 'cause she has no worries about sweat like his old dates, he taught her the basics of basketball and accompanied on Saturdays and Sundays at the Charles River jogging, even gone one day at Time Square.

The truth is he had never felt so comfortable with a girl, she never let him spend too much on their dates and that was lovely, she makes him let been invited, of course he made sure they were not expensive places, he dazzled her personality, it was sometimes shy and other intrepid, she was a dichotomy that drew him like a magnet to the opposite pole, if he had ever tried to get away he knew that would be impossible.

But his vacations days had come to an end, it was three weeks before start his last year in Konoha and he has to return to Japan, that day had him tormented, he didn't want to leave but at the same time he missed his life there, he fall in love, knew it from the moment he saw her but wanted to deny it, and that month dating and sharing with Sakura had only strengthened that feeling, he suspected that she was just like him but he knew she was not going to get into a relationship as simple as that, the distance was their worst enemy, something frustrating but at the time he liked, like all of her, because it demonstrated that she was a girl who giving and receiving the respect that a woman deserves.

That was his last day there, and had led her to a karting.

**-One last bet-** offered the blonde as he pulled his security team.

**-I hear-** she said with a smile.

**-If I win... You go to visit me to Japan, expenses paid, and you'll stay in my house- **it was much, he knew it, but did not know when he would get to see her again and it was a topic that was restless, she remained silent for the longest minute of his life.

**-If I win...**- finally spoke, and that was a yes to his proposal, for nothing in the world he would lose** -...You'll have to kiss me at our next meeting- **lowered the visor of her helmet hiding her face... the boy went blank for a few moments, he felt the blood rise to his cheeks, that had been unexpected... Does he really doesn't want to lose the bet?.

He shook his head and focused, he will already have time to devise a plan to steal that kiss when she has to visit him. The bell rang announcing that they could start and they did, it was a huge track, they had to give five laps, each lap on their speed took them about five minutes and they were very even, they failed truce, breathing with some agitation, when they were in the last lap they accelerated even more, it took three minutes this time to get closer to the aim and stepped thoroughly, leaving behind a trail of smoke, a photo was the way to know how the race ended.

Had Tied

Naruto had gone back to Japan the next day early in the morning at the company's private plane, the next two weeks continued maintaining contact with the girl through instant messaging, the weekend before classes started she told him that she was going to travel, and it will take a week to hear from her.

_**.-*End FlashBack**_

_One, two, one, two, three_

_Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
_

And now there she is in front of him, with her beautiful pink hair in a tail half, light makeup making pop up her lips with a soft red lipstick, making them look appetizing, her delicate body wrapped in a gauzy dress that fit in your chest and fell gently to knee level, small wings on her back, a white headband as only accessory and white sandals that minimize a little difference of a head he wore it.

_Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!_

He stays speechless, Ino pushed him closer to her, _Cherry_, of course, Sakura... how he had been so foolish as to not realize?

**-Hi suteki-** she said in a soft voice with a gently smiling.

**-Sakura-chan...-** barely managed to say, he feels the complicity look of all his friends but ignored them.

**-Shall we dance?-** she asked, and without waiting for an answer took him by the hand and led him to the dance floor.

_Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line.  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night_

They arrived at the track and he felt stupid for remain been in mute, they started dancing.

**-What are you doing here?-** Miraculously managed to articulate.

**-I requested the transfer a long time ago, wanted to go home with my parents but I didn't know if I would get it, so I did not told you-** she apologized **-A week before I came here I received the letter. I lost one week of class but they are just starting so I didn't miss anything important.**

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**-Ino told you about me?- **Asked again, she smiled and denied.

**-When I called her asking help to find you, it turned you were part of her friends' circle, I wanted to surprise you- **that part tore to the blond a fool smile, who dared to lay her hands on her hips** -Surprise.**

'_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

**-I love your surprises Sakura-chan- **he said softly, Sakura stayed closer and put her hands behind the neck of the boy.

**-I'm glad, suteki.**

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
_

**-One question- **the boy looked at her with a smile, she nodded indicating that she was listening** -Like you're the one who found me... does that mean I owe you a date?- **Sakura only may laugh and answer.

**-I like that idea, suteki- **and came up a little more.

_You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay  
_

**-I missed your smile- **whispered while still dancing; the blush came to her cheeks.

**-Ino had told me you were not the romantic type**- he smiled weakly as both were lost in each other's eyes.

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**-You know what people say...- **Naruto's eyes strayed to the provocative lips of the beautiful angel in front of him, it gave off a smell intensely calling him, urging him to find out if they knew as well as smelling** -…You shouldn't believe in everything you've heard-** his voice was hoarse, she could feel his breath mint and only managed to nod.

_'Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
_

**-By the way suteki- **she speaks again, felt her voice also became more serious, and a wave of pleasant anticipation through her body.

**-Tell me, babe- **replied the blonde.

**-I'm looking for a place to stay for a week and there is someone I owe a bet- **she commented, dry swallowing, biting her lower lip.

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
_

**-Don't do that...- **practically whispered, his breath brushing the girl's neck, making her shiver.

**-W..What?-** just managed to ask.

**-Bite your lip- **again told him, his eyes staring fixedly** -That drives me crazy.**

_'Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
_

**-Well, that's good- **she raised her hand to grab a handful of blond hair between her fingers -'cause you owe me a kiss.

And as if it were an order he kissed her, all the anticipation and longing had been depleted at the passionate contact between both, while Naruto held her by the waist, one hand stroking her back pressing against his chest to feel her body more near, she raised one hand to his neck to deepen as much as she could, they didn't know exactly when stopped dancing, they heard in the distance a few cheers and applause but they were ignored, Naruto and Sakura were focused on each other, at that time there were only the two of them.

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!_

Yeap... Her lips tasted as well or even better than it smelled, and he knew at that moment that this delicate figure now in his arms would be his, and nothing more from him.

Even when he always knew he would get marry, could never imagined that will fall in love in that way, much less be love at first sight, and if the price for being with the angel was to be banished from heaven, without doubt it was worth it.

**-Has anyone****seen****Hinata****or****Kiba****?****-** Ten-Ten asked and all less Neji smiled, but he was still distracted by his not-yet-girlfriend.

Apparently that night had served to unite two couples.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Reviews…?_

Well I have this fanfic originally published in spanish but I liked it so much that I wanted to pass it into english jejeje n/n I hope I've been good at the translation, it took me a long time XDD I'm out of practice with the english, so I hope you may forgive the mistakes I may have, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed to write it.

Your reviews would be a nice gift for me!

Matta Ne!


End file.
